


Unwind

by Ellabee15



Series: The Batwoman and the demon's heir [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa is grumpy after an injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

Nyssa had sustained many injuries in her life. It came with her training. She had scars from injuries of old battles, fought against some of the most skilled people in the world...and yet somehow she had managed to break her leg walking down the stairs at Wayne Manor.

Sitting on the couch, her leg propped up on a pillow, she was fuming. Kate had insisted on a hot pink cast and Nyssa hated it more and more every time she looked at it.

"Oh, Nyssie I'm home." Kate said, coming in. Nyssa glared at her. She was enjoying this too much. "And how's my grumpy assassin princess today?" She said, giving her a kiss.

"I am bound to this couch as Lucius refuses to allow me to test weapons in my less than optimal state." She hissed.

Kate sat down on the couch. "You could always take a walk?" She suggested. Nyssa huffed.

"The only thing I can pull over this cast is a pair of shorts and it is freezing out there." She retorted.

Kate looked down at her shorts. "They're really nice shorts." She said, giving her an encouraging look.

"Katherine." Nyssa sighed. "I am upset."

"I know." Kate said. "It's quite a punch to the ego to get brought down by a patch of ice."

"Katherine." Nyssa growled.

"Sorry." Kate winced.

Nyssa laid back on the couch, glaring at the ceiling. "My leg itches and I cannot scratch it. I am not allowed to take a shower as a result of this cast and have to use washcloths. And the television during the day is horrible." She grumbled.

"That's why Netflix was invented." Kate said. Nyssa felt a hand running up and down her uninjured leg.

"What are you attempting to do?" Nyssa lifted her head and squinted at Kate. 

"I'm not attempting anything." Kate said. "I'm going to make you feel better." She wagged her eyebrows then lifted Nyssa's shirt. She'd elected not to wear a bra that morning, a decision she was grateful for as Kate looked down at her as if she was a meal to be devoured. "Take those shorts off. I'll be back." She got up and ran to the other room. Nyssa twisted to see what she was doing, but her useless leg was hindering her movements.

Sitting up, she pulled her shorts down with more force than was necessary. Kate returned with a large towel and a bottle of oil. "What do you have planned?" Nyssa asked, eyeing the objects in Kate's hands.She had thought she had a pretty good idea of what the other woman had in mind, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Up." Kate said, handing her a crutch. She helped Nyssa to her feet, then spread the towel on the couch. "Down. On your stomach."

Nyssa did as instructed. Kate grabbed a pillow and knelt on it opening the bottle of oil. Spreading some on her fingers, she rubbed her hands together.

"Get ready to be wowed by my magic hands." Kate said. She swept Nyssa's hair off her neck and slowly rubbed small circles on it. She put her hands on her arms, pressing her cheek against her forearm. Kate's touch was soothing. She moved slowly lower. Her shoulders were next. Nyssa began molding into the couch as Kate removed all knots in her muscles.

"We should do this more often." Kate said, working at her lower back. "You are tense."

"It comes from being around you too much." Nyssa mumbled. Then yelped as Kate smacked her across the ass.

"Be nice." Kate said. Nyssa shifted and lifted her hips slightly. Kate chuckled. "As much as I love that ass, I'm not nearly done yet."

She moved to Nyssa's thighs. At this point the massage had turned from relaxing into something else entirely. She tried to move herself lower, parting her legs slightly to try to entice Kate to speed up her actions to the obvious conclusion.

"Patience." Kate hummed. "Turn over." Nyssa gingerly turned. Kate helped her avoid jostling her leg and rearranged her on the towel before grabbing the oil. This time she started in the middle, kneading her stomach. She'd come right up to the bottom of Nyssa's breasts, brush against them, then moved down. Her fingers moving to the apex of her thighs, but never closer.

"I believed you were trying to alleviate my frustration." Nyssa said.

"You're not enjoying this?" Kate asked, continuing her torture. Nyssa curled her toes, rubbing her thighs together. She focused on the slide and press of Kate's fingers; imagining what they would feel like when she finally moved to pleasure her. She floated, her entire being becoming weightless and for the first time since her injury, she was truly at ease. Kate made her feel safe. There was no one else she allowed herself to be this bare with, whether physically or emotionally. She was so lost in the routine Kate had set that it was a genuine shock when her unbroken leg was lifted and placed on Kate's shoulder followed by the swipe of Kate's tongue. She let out a noise of pure need and relief. 

"You were really into this." Kate said and Nyssa canted her hips upward. She could not believe her lover, after what had felt like hours of silent torturous teasing, choose this moment to start talking again. "If you could only see how wet you are." Nyssa's eyes snapped open and while Kate might have been preparing to say more the expression on Nyssa's face dissuaded her. Readjusting her leg on her shoulder, she made a show of licking her from the bottom of her slit to the top. Nyssa let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and let Kate carry on. She was slower and gentler than her usual pace, applying the same focused motions on Nyssa's sex that she had on the rest of her body during the massage. 

Nyssa felt pressure building in her abdomen. Kate placed an arm across her stomach, keeping her hips from moving. She gasped, her hands moving to cup her breasts. She realized Kate's genius as her fingers touched the oil underneath them and slid slick over them. Kate was becoming more firm with her movements, her fingers and tongue spearing Nyssa, pulling and pushing her in time with their movements. She rocked her hips, pressing down on Kate's face. 

"Please." The word left her mouth before she could stop it. She was so open and raw and she swore she could feel Kate smile in triumph, but she was too far gone to care. Her lungs were constricting, every nerve ending on fire as sweat coated her skin. Kate pressed her mouth on her clit and sucked and Nyssa felt herself erupt. Kate held her injured leg steady as the rest of her spasmed. Catching her breath, she felt as though she was no longer bound by gravity. 

"That ought to be illegal." She finally managed. 

"Only if I charge for it." Kate replied, pressing a kiss to her hip. "Feel better?" 

Nyssa nodded, reaching down to run her hands through Kate's hair. "Thank you, my heart." 

Kate grinned. "If you liked that wait til you see what I've got planned for your sponge bath." 


End file.
